Les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser
by miku13
Summary: Harry Potter pensait que sa vie était déjà assez misérable mais c'était sans compter sur la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Sa vie va prendre un nouveau tournant après l'étrange agression qu'il va subir dans le parc de Privet Drive un soir de juillet. De nouveaux alliés, des découvertes surprenantes... Peut-il réellement faire confiance à cette organisation,Chasseurs d'Ombres? DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les deux univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et Cassandra Clare. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : DMHP + d'autres couples à découvrir au fil de l'histoire**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Bonjour, comme précisé lors de la publication du chapitre 11 de ma fanfiction ''Mon plus secret'', je publierai un chapitre par mois de chaque histoire en cours. Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire qui je l'espère plaira. Je tiens à préciser que je mélange les univers Harry Potter et The Mortal Instruments mais je ne reprends pas tout à la lettre, je change énormément de choses donc ne vous étonnez pas pour les personnes ayant lu The Mortal Instruments de ne pas retrouver entièrement l'univers de cette histoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Le Lord Noir jubilait sur son trône, il avait enfin trouvé le moyen pour anéantir le garçon que le Monde Magique appelait l'Élu. Un sourire malsain planait sur ses lèvres inexistantes, il s'élargit un peu plus lorsque apparut une silhouette élancée dont son visage était dissimulé sous le capuchon de sa longue cape noire. À ses côtés se tenaient deux énormes chiens noirs mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se fier aux apparences. Derrière cette apparence se cachait de viles et cruelles créatures.

La silhouette s'approcha du trône ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards des Death Eaters se tenant dans la pièce. Leurs regards étaient un mélange d'effroi, de peur et d'admiration. Les adeptes de magie noire savaient qui se dissimulait sous cette longue cape et ils craignaient cette personne tout comme ils craignaient leur Maître.

-L'un de mes serviteurs m'a informé que vous vouliez faire alliance avec moi, retentit une voix doucereuse qui donna des sueurs froides à l'assemblée.

-C'est exact, répondit le Lord Noir. Cette alliance sera bénéfique pour nous deux.

-Que gagne-je à faire ça ?

-Vous pourrez enfin montrer vos grands pouvoirs. Mettre à vos pieds les personnes inférieures à vous. Vous pourrez régner à mes côtés.

La silhouette caressa la tête de l'un des deux chiens.

-Ne suis-je pas en face du grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire de pure folie peint sur les lèvres.

-Malheureusement un sale gosse se met en travers de mon chemin et déjoue certains de mes plans. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre à cause de la protection de sa Sang-de-bourbe de mère. En s'alliant, nous pourrons apporter ténèbres et désolation sur ce monde. Pour cela il faut anéantir cet enfant.

Un sourire de démence se dessina sur les lèvres de la silhouette et personne ne put le voir. Ce jour marqua la fin proche de l'enfant qui a survécu, Harry Potter.

 **OoO**

Harry chaussa ses vieilles basket et sortit de la maison. Il suffoquait de plus en plus chaque jour. Son Oncle ainsi que son cousin étaient plus violents cet été et sa Tante l'étouffait sous toutes les corvées qu'elle lui ordonnait de faire. Il n'avait qu'un seul souhait, quitter cet endroit pour ne jamais revenir mais il savait que cela lui était impossible. On lui avait interdit d'aller au Terrier pendant tout l'été soit disant pour sa sécurité. Mais cela était complètement absurde, il serait tout aussi en sécurité avec ses amis. Pourquoi lui privait-on de sa liberté ? Il voulait, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, être un sorcier tout à fait normal, n'avoir aucune menace de mort au-dessus de sa tête. Malheureusement il avait appris que la vie était bien trop injuste. On lui avait caché la vérité sur ses parents pendant dix ans, l'avait maltraité à cause de sa différence. Quand enfin il apprenait toutes ces vérités cachées, on avait menacé sa vie à plusieurs reprises à cause d'une prophétie. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui mais ils ignoraient à ce moment-là que sa vie ne serait qu'un enchaînement de solitude et d'incertitudes. Oh il avait des amis sur qui compter, des adultes en qui il faisait confiance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul, un peu décalé par rapport aux autres sans comprendre la raison de cet état.

Il soupira et regarda le ciel assombris et sans nuage ni aucune étoile. Il décida de se rendre à l'aire de jeux, il était sûr de ne croiser personne à cette heure-ci et d'être tranquille. Il s'assit sur l'une des balançoires et se balança pendant quelques minutes, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il repensa à toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré depuis sa découverte du Monde Magique mais aussi à la perte de sa seule famille à la fin de sa cinquième année. C'était de sa faute si son parrain avait perdu la vie. S'il n'avait pas foncé sans réfléchir tout cela ne serait pas arrivé ! Pourquoi la vie était si cruelle avec lui ?

Il releva la tête lorsque des bruits de pas et des rires se firent entendre non loin de lui. Il soupira en voyant son cousin Dudley et sa bande arriver vers lui. N'avait-il donc pas le droit à quelques heures de tranquillité ? Il ne leur prêta aucune attention. De toute façon qu'il le veuille ou non, s'ils avaient envie de l'emmerder, ils viendraient se foutant de ses protestations. Et il eut raison, lorsque son cousin s'avança vers lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Super, c'était l'heure de leur foutu jeu favori.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit Harry

Les jeunes hommes lui faisant face eurent un rire gras et avant que Harry puisse faire un geste, l'un de ses amis l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux et le poussa sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, un pied rencontra son estomac qui lui coupa quelques secondes le souffle. Pourquoi sa vie était si misérable ? Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher tout cri de sortir de ses lèvres. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de montrer sa douleur, ils ne deviendraient que plus violent avec lui. Il patienta donc jusqu'à ce que les coups finissent de pleuvoir, supportant la douleur. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, le même schéma se répétait chaque été. Il s'était résigné, personne ne le sauverait de cet enfer.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il entendit leurs rires s'éloigner de lui. Il haletait et décida de se relever. Cela fut difficile mais il avait déjà vécu bien pire. Quand il fut enfin sur ses pieds, il prit la décision de retourner à la maison des Dursley. S'il tardait trop à rentrer, son Oncle lui ferait regretter son retard et il avait déjà trop de bleus sur sa peau. Il avança de deux pas mais un grognement venant de l'un des buissons le stoppa. Il jeta un œil vers celui-ci mais ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules et reprit ses pas, ce devait être un chien errant.

Malheureusement sa route fut coupée le faisant sursauter. Trois gros chiens noirs, les dents retroussées sur leur babine lui faisaient face, l'encerclant. Sa journée était vraiment pourrie. Il recula d'un pas mais les chiens grognèrent et s'approchèrent un peu plus de lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir les fuir ? Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse à sa question, l'un des chiens lui sauta dessus. Par chance, grâce à ses réflexes il put l'esquiver et il se mit à courir malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il avait beau courir vite, ces chiens étaient tenaces et très rapides. Il fut plaqué violemment sur le sol par l'un d'eux. Une mâchoire se referma sur son épaule le faisant hurler. Il se débattit essayant d'envoyer au loin le chien mais ses forces s'affaiblissaient peu à peu. L'animal le mordait et lui lacérait la peau. Le regard du jeune homme se remplit d'effroi et de terreur lorsque la tête du chien se sépara en deux et qu'il devint encore plus grand et gros. C'était une vision vraiment terrifiante, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de créature même dans les livres. La créature en question ouvrit la gueule en grande. Harry savait ce que cela signifiait, il avait toujours pensé qu'il mourrait sur le champ de bataille mais son destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il allait se résigner à mourir mais avant que les dents de la créature n'atteignent sa gorge, un sabre blanc vint transpercer son dos, atteignant son cœur. L'animal bien étrange et terrifiant disparut en des particules de poussières incandescentes. Malgré sa vue floue, Harry put distinguer une grande silhouette habillée tout de noir, un style vestimentaire un peu gothique. Il aurait voulu voir le visage de la personne mais il était dissimulé par la capuche de sa veste.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Harry

Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement prendre conscience de la situation, le noir l'engloutit entièrement.

 **OoO**

Dumbledore se trouvait debout dans son bureau, regardant par la grande fenêtre les mains dans le dos. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que le jeune Harry Potter avait disparu de Privet Drive. Il soupira, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur les professeurs McGonagall et Snape accompagnés des Aurors Fol'Oeil, Tonks et Kingsley.

Il les salua puis prit place sur son grand fauteuil lui faisant ainsi face. Il leur fit signe de prendre place sur les chaises face à son bureau mais aucune personne dans la pièce ne le fit. La situation était bien trop grave pour penser à prendre le temps des politesses.

-Avez-vous pu découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il

-Sa famille n'a aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis trois jours, répondit Fol'Oeil. Et ils étaient plus qu'heureux, ils nous ont fais savoir qu'ils étaient bien mieux sans lui.

-Leur a-t-il dis quelque chose avant de partir ?

-La communication est limitée chez eux avec Harry, répondit Tonks. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas rentré avant qu'on vienne les voir. Nous avons vérifié dans sa chambre, toutes ses affaires y étaient.

-Sa baguette y était aussi ?

-Aucune trace de celle-ci.

-Cet importun a sans aucun doute décidé de fuguer tout simplement, répliqua hargneusement Snape. Encore un caprice de Monsieur l'Élu.

McGonagall lui lança un regard réprobateur, le jeune Harry n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il savait le danger qu'il encourrait s'il quittait sa famille.

-Severus a peut-être raison, dit Dumbledore. Harry a dû avoir envie de liberté et est parti sans prendre en considération qu'il inquiéterait tout le monde. Il faut le retrouver avant que Tom ne prenne connaissance de sa disparition.

McGonagall et Tonks furent consternées par la réponse du directeur. Pensait-il réellement que Harry avait fais une fugue ? Pour quelle raison serait-il parti ? Et puis il aurait contacté ses amis ou serait allé au Terrier.

-Severus je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant des agissements de Tom, continua le directeur. Seul l'Ordre doit savoir que Harry a disparu. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite.

La discussion continua sur des ordres que Dumbledore donna à transmettre à leur organisation pour s'organiser afin de retrouver l'Élu. L'enfant devait être trouvé avant que le Lord Noir ou encore le Ministère découvre sa fugue. Cet enfant était vraiment un aimant à problèmes.

 **OoO**

Harry gémit dans son sommeil lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur dans son épaule en bougeant légèrement. Il prit peu à peu conscience qu'il était allongé sur une surface moelleuse et douce. Un parfum d'herbes et diverses plantes remplissait ses narines. Il ouvrit ses paupières mais les referma bien vite lorsque la luminosité de la pièce agressa ses pupilles.

-Il se réveille, entendit-il

Une main froide se posa délicatement sur son front puis s'enleva pour revenir déposer une petite serviette humide. Harry papillonna des yeux et réussit à enfin les ouvrir. Sa vue était floue et il avait dû mal à voir ce qui l'entourait. Il voulut bouger son bras mais il gémit de douleur.

-Ne bouge pas. Je vais te les mettre.

Il sentit qu'on déposait un objet sur son nez et sa vue se fit bien plus nette. Il voyait bien mieux avec ses lunettes. Il jeta un regard à la pièce, il devait sans aucun doute se trouver dans une infirmerie en vue des plusieurs lits disposés en ligne et le matériel médical. Il reporta son regard sur les deux personnes qui étaient chacune à un côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé. Il eut un mouvement de recul en les voyant le fixer qu'il regretta bien vite à cause de la douleur ressentie. Où était-il ? Qui étaient ces personnes ? Voyant la panique, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés lui sourit tendrement.

-N'ai pas peur, dit-elle. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Blue a soigné tes blessures.

Elle désigna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux traits asiatiques qui s'occupait de sa perfusion.

-Tu nous as fais très peur. Tu aurais pu mourir mais heureusement Devil est arrivé à temps.

Elle vint caresser la joue de Harry qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise à ce geste. Puis le visage de la jeune femme devint tout d'un coup sérieux et une lueur colérique se fit lire dans son regard.

-Bon sang, n'ont-ils aucun cœur ?! S'attaquer à ce pauvre enfant sous ordre d'un fou !

Harry s'indigna à la mention de pauvre enfant, il était un adolescent et non un enfant !

-Promise calme toi, dit d'un ton calme Blue. Tu pourrais effrayer la petite chenille, il a besoin de calme. Si tu veux te défouler va voir Bird, il sera ravi de se battre avec toi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla Harry

Blue et Promise regardèrent Harry, tous deux surpris par sa question.

-Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ?

-Non.

-Oh misère personne ne l'a donc prévenu ?!

Blue lança un regard glacial à la jeune femme qui fit frissonner Harry, il n'aimerait jamais être le destinataire d'un tel regard.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs d'Ombres petite chenille, répondit d'un ton doux Blue. Et nous avons pour mission de te protéger.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Nous rentrons directement dans le vif du sujet dans ce tout premier chapitre mais attendez-vous à beaucoup de mystères autour de certains personnages. Bah oui, ce n'est point amusant de tout révéler d'un coup.**

 **Je vous retrouve donc le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 12 de ''Mon plus grand secret'' pour les personnes suivant cette histoire sinon au mois d'avril pour la suite de ''Les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser''.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les deux univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et Cassandra Clare. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : DMHP + d'autres couples à découvrir au fil de l'histoire**

 **Teaser de l'histoire : www . youtube watch?v=zfw8osASNn0 (enlevez les espaces pour voir la vidéo)**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Je reviens avec la suite de cette histoire. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 13 de ''Mon plus grand secret'', j'essaierai aussi de le poster ce mois-ci mais je l'ai mis en semi-pause car je participe à un concours d'OS HPDM et il va me prendre tout mon temps libre surtout que j'aborde un thème que je n'ai pour l'instant pas encore vu pour ce couple (enfin en ce qui les fanfictions terminées, pour celles encore en cours je ne sais pas). Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Oh et je tiens une nouvelle à le préciser, je n'ai emprunter à l'œuvre ''The Mortal Instruments'' seulement l'idée des chasseurs d'Ombre mais pour ceux/celles ayant lu cette histoire vous vous rendrez compte que finalement je change énormément de choses, ce n'est donc aucunement un cross-over entre HP et TMI. Bien au contraire, aucun personnages de TMI apparaîtront dans mon histoire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'une lueur méfiante. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles de ce dénommé Blue. Chasseurs d'Ombres ? Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel terme jusqu'à ce jour. Et puis le protéger de qui ? De Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide ! Il se releva faisant fi de la douleur qui lui martelait le corps. Il porta la main vers son bras gauche et arracha les perfusions. Il ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit avec des inconnus. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva du lit. Se fichant de son équilibre précaire, il s'enfuit de la grande pièce. Il ne prêta aucune attention au son des pas précipités derrière lui ni aux cris qui lui disaient d'arrêter de courir.

Il tourna à droite et percuta violemment un torse. Il perdit l'équilibre, ayant déjà du mal à tenir sur ses faibles jambes, et tomba vers l'arrière. Il ne rencontra jamais le sol, deux bras l'avaient retenu à temps. Harry fit face à un torse, il maudit à cet instant sa petite taille, mais releva les yeux pour tomber dans un regard gris métallique à la lueur si glaciale. Harry frissonna en observant ce visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques mais si fermé et froid. Le jeune brun continua son observation et fut étonné de voir des cheveux blonds presque blancs, il n'en avait jamais vu mais trouvait ce contraste vraiment beau.

Le regard du jeune blond vint fixer quelque chose derrière Harry coupant ainsi l'analyse du jeune brun.

-Que fait le microbe hors de l'infirmerie ? Demanda le jeune blond

Pardon ? Qui était le microbe ?! Harry lança un regard noir à cet arrogant mais il n'eut aucun effet malheureusement. Le jeune blond ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

-Il s'est enfui, répondit Promise. Nous n'avons pas réellement compris la raison à ça. Il nous a demandé qui nous étions et quand nous lui avons dis, pouf plus de ce petit bonhomme.

-Qui a eu l'idée de mettre ce microbe sous notre protection. Il va nous emmener que des emmerdes.

Harry vit rouge, il n'avait pas voulu cette situation non plus. Il ne leur avait jamais demander leur aide et il commençait en avoir plus qu'assez de ce stupide surnom !

-Je ne suis pas un microbe ! Claqua-t-il froidement

Harry repoussa le blond et lui tourna le dos puis s'éloigna de lui. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il devait partir de cet endroit au plus vite. Malheureusement il ne put faire que quelques pas avant d'être soulevé du sol et balancé sur une large épaule.

-Si, tu es un microbe stupide et capricieux.

-Lâchez moi ! Hurla Harry

Il frappa le dos du blond mais malgré toutes ses protestations, le blond avançait dans les longs couloirs. Promise les suivait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit une porte au blond qui la remercia en hochant la tête et il marcha jusqu'à l'un des lits où il laissa tomber durement sur le matelas ce pauvre Harry.

-Voyons Devil, sois plus doux avec mon patient, le réprimanda Blue

Harry allait se relever mais Blue le stoppa d'un regard glacial qui cloua le jeune brun sur le lit. Blue en profita pour lui remettre les perfusions ainsi que la couverture sur les jambes, ayant aidé Harry à se mettre dans une position assise pour faciliter la discussion à venir.

-Je vous laisse, dit Promise. Et par pitié Devil ne commet rien d'irréparable. Ce serait dommage de défigurer le visage si adorable de ce petit bonhomme.

Harry eut des sueurs froides, était-elle réellement sérieuse ? Le blond serait vraiment capable de le défigurer ? Il remonta lentement la couverture jusqu'à son nez faisant rire Blue qui avait vu son geste qui se voulait discret.

-Promise cesse de raconter de telles inepties ! Tu fais peur à la petite chenille, dit d'un ton docte Blue. Ah et si tu croises l'autre dégénéré dit lui de passer me voir, j'ai ce qu'il m'a demandé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle sourit à Harry puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Bon il est temps des explications. Sais-tu ce qu'est un chasseur d'Ombres ?

Harry hocha négativement de la tête, il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Je vois. Les sorciers, les créatures magiques ou encore ce que vous appelez Muggle, ne sont pas les seuls à cohabiter dans ce monde. Peu de peuples connaissent l'existence des chasseurs d'Ombres et cela a toujours été ainsi et le sera à jamais. Nous ne nous dévoilons pas pour nous préserver. Il est rare qu'une personne puisse nous voir sans que nous ayons recours à l'un de nos petits tours pour apparaître devant ses yeux. Seules les personnes ayant frôlé la mort de très près peuvent nous voir sans que nous nous dévoilons. C'est pour cela que tu as pu voir Devil avant de perdre connaissance mais aussi que tu puisses tous nous voir. Aux yeux des autres nous sommes invisibles. Je suppose que tu veux savoir notre rôle ?

Harry hocha la tête, il avait un peu de mal à enregistrer toutes ces nouvelles informations.

-Pour faire simple, il existe un peuple qui se nomme Ombres et celui-ci est vil et cruel. Il ne vit que dans le chaos et la destruction. Nous avons pour devoir d'éliminer les Ombres qui sèment la panique, qui attaquent des êtres innocents. Je demanderai à Promise qu'elle te mène à la bibliothèque si tu veux en savoir plus. Notre combat permanent est retracé dans les livres.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait écouté attentivement les explications de Blue mais il ne comprenait pas son rôle à lui dans toute cette histoire.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry

-Pas étonnant venant d'un microbe comme toi, répliqua Devil

Harry le fusilla du regard, ce blond commençait réellement à l'agacer avec ses grands airs et son arrogance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda d'une voix douce Blue

-Vous avez dis être là pour me protéger. Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Si tu t'es fais attaqué ce n'était pas par pur hasard, répondit Devil. Le sorcier que vous nommez le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fais une alliance avec le roi des Ombres. Pour célébrer ça, ils ont envoyé trois Ombres pour te tuer.

Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler et serrer la couverture. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il tant à vouloir sa mort ? Il n'avait jamais voulu le défier ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Personne ne lui avait laissé le choix et cela n'arriverait jamais. Il devait constamment se plier aux exigences des autres. Porter sur ses frêles épaules le poids de la guerre et jouer le rôle que tout le monde voulait qu'il interprète. Pourrait-il un jour faire ses propres choix ?

Une main pâle aux longs doigts fins vint attraper son menton et relever son visage. Ses prunelles émeraudes vinrent s'ancrer dans les prunelles orages du blond.

-Écoute microbe, que tu le veuilles ou non nous avons pour mission de te protéger et t'aider à mener cette guerre. Vous, les sorciers, pensez être au-dessus de tout le monde mais vous n'êtes que du bétail pour les Ombres. Votre magie est inoffensive contre elles alors tu fais ce qu'on te dis et tu ne rechignes pas.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Je saurai me défendre seul.

La prise sur son menton se resserra un peu plus faisant grimacer Harry.

-Si je me rappelle bien tu étais presque mort quand je t'ai sauvé la dernière fois. Tu feras quoi la prochaine fois ? Lancer des sorts sans effet ? Ou peut-être fuir ? Vous avez toujours été bons pour fuir, vous les sorciers.

Harry essaya de se dégager de sa forte poigne.

-Tu resteras ici microbe jusqu'à ce que nous décidons de ce que nous allons faire de toi.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de me garder enfermer ici. Laissez moi partir !

-On n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut microbe.

Le blond le relâcha puis sortit de l'infirmerie laissant un jeune brun fulminant sur son lit.

-Ne lui en veux pas petite chenille, retentit la voix douce de Blue. La seule chose qu'il veut c'est te protéger et si tu quittes cet endroit tu seras en danger. Je comprends que tu sois perdu mais fais nous confiance, nous voulons seulement que tu sois en sécurité.

Harry ne répondit rien, il avait encore du mal à prendre conscience des dernières événements. Il fixa ses mains reposant sur ses jambes et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous petite chenille ? J'ai un nom, c'est Harry.

-Je sais mais tu me fais penser à une petite chenille enfermée dans un cocon. Et un jour, tu écloras et deviendras un magnifique papillon qui sera enfin libre de faire ses propres choix.

Blue lui sourit puis se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis plus tôt.

-Je te laisse te reposer. Tu es resté inconscient quatre jours et ton corps est encore affaibli.

Blue quitta la pièce laissant Harry seul plongé dans ses pensées. Partir de cet endroit lui serait difficile et peut-être infaisable. Il soupira fixant le grand plafond. Il n'aura donc jamais un peu de tranquillité ?

 **OoO**

Snape, après avoir quitté Hogwarts, transplana à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Cela lui serait bien plus facile de se rendre à l'endroit de la réunion en partant de sa demeure. À peine arrivé qu'il attrapa sa longue cape noire et son masque puis repartit dans l'immédiat. Il fit face à un grand manoir délabré et à l'allure austère, il était loin d'être accueillant ce qui était parfait pour la personne y vivant avec ses serviteurs.

Il monta les quelques marches et poussa la grande porte. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Il rejoignit les rangs se tenant devant un trône où se trouvait leur maître qui caressait la tête de son serpent, Nagini. Snape remarqua la silhouette qui se tenait à la droite du Lord Noir. Qui était cette personne dont son visage était dissimulé sous son capuchon de sa cape ?

-Notre cher ami Severus est enfin arrivé, retentit la voix du Lord Noir. Approche.

Snape quitta les rangs et vint se placer devant le trône à une distance respectable.

-Quelles informations nous apportes-tu ?

-Le vieux fou panique, son petit protégé a disparu sans laisser aucunes traces. D'après ces stupides Aurors, il aurait fugué.

Les lèvres fines du Lord Noir tressaillir en entendant ces informations. Alors il avait réussit à s'enfuir ? Il leva sa baguette et se délecta en lançant le sort _Doloris_ sur Snape dont le corps convulsait.

-Oh cela est intéressant mon ami, dit la personne dissimulée. Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu plus avec notre proie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin au sort et acquiesça d'un sourire malsain.

-Snape, je veux que tu espionnes le vieux fou et me transmettes l'avancée de ses recherches sur son précieux protégé.

-Oui Maître.

Snape se releva difficilement et s'inclina face à son maître, embrassant l'ourlet de sa robe. Il retourna ensuite dans les rangs pour écouter comme les autres le sujet de la réunion. Une nouvelle attaque sur un village Muggle.

Quand Snape quitta enfin le vieux manoir, sa tête étaient remplie de questions auxquelles il n'avait malheureusement aucunes réponses. Qui était donc cette personne ? Pourquoi le Lord Noir n'était pas étonné ni furieux par la disparition de l'Élu ? Que se passait-il donc ?

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je pense que vous vous doutez de qui sont Promise et Devil, faut dire que ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à deviner.**

 **Oh je pense que vous voudriez peut-être le physique de Blue car vous n'avez pas encore forcément vu mon teaser. Donc voici à quoi il ressemble : 40 . media . tumblr 72b5334cf80dff53f7cefdbe8d23c824 / tumblr _ nlr8e8v6JB1srd26wo2_r1_500 . png (enlevez les espaces)**

 **Sinon les derniers chasseurs d'Ombre apparaîtront dans le chapitre 3.**

 **Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous en mai pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que les deux univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling et Cassandra Clare. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : DMHP + d'autres couples à découvrir au fil de l'histoire**

 **Wikia de l'histoire : le lien se trouve sur mon profil d'auteur au résumé de cette histoire !  
**

 **Blabla de l'auteure :Salut~ Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Je reviens avec le chapitre 3, par contre je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance donc je vais entièrement consacrer mon temps d'écriture à cette histoire et ''Mon plus grand secret'' afin de les boucler et vous éviter d'avoir un temps d'attente trop long entre chaque chapitre. Vous trouverez un peu plus haut le lien du wikia de cette histoire, pour l'instant il y a les fiches personnages pour pratiquement tous les personnages importants dans l'histoire (il manque seulement celles de Hermione, Ron et Luna). Vous y trouverez plus tard, les fiches explicatives sur les lieux, créatures citées, armes... Donc si vous voulez en savoir plus sur ces séduisant(e)s Chasseurs(se) d'Ombres, je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon wikia. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

Snape venait de quitter le bureau du directeur de Hogwarts. Il avait fini de faire son rapport sur la réunion du Lord Noir. Dumbledore fixait le ciel assombri qui s'éclaircissait peu à peu, signifiant ainsi le levé du soleil. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, suçant l'un de ses éternels et fidèles bonbons au citron dont il raffolait.

Un coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées, il se tourna vers l'entrée et autorisa la personne à le rejoindre. McGonagall entra et s'avança vers le bureau pour faire son rapport sur l'avancée des recherches du Survivant.

-Ont-ils trouvé une trace de lui, très chère ?

-Malheureusement rien, répondit McGonagall. Il n'a contacté personne, ni ses amis ni aucun membre de l'Ordre. Il ne s'est pas rendu au Terrier ni au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ses affaires sont toujours au 4, Privet Drive. Maugrey et Nymphadora ont cherché une trace de lui dans son quartier mais n'ont rien trouvé. Ils ont fais un sort de localisation permettant de le trouver puisqu'il a sans aucun doute sa baguette avec lui mais impossible de le trouver de cette façon. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange Albus. Je crains qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Harry.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas chère Minerva. Harry a dû quitter sa famille pour un quelconque caprice nous causant beaucoup d'inquiétudes. Mais il ne pourra pas rester longtemps à faire son enfant, il rejoindra sans aucun doute très bientôt ses amis.

-Vous devez avoir raison Albus. Doit-on arrêter les recherches ?

-Non, dites leur de les continuer encore.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis sortit du bureau pour avertir les membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore, quant à lui, soupira et reporta son attention une nouvelle fois sur le ciel. Où pouvait donc être le Survivant ? Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme devait sans aucun doute se trouver dans un endroit qui empêchait toute magie de le trouver. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas rester sagement chez sa famille au lieu de provoquer tout ce remue ménage ?

 **OoO**

Harry fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, une expression de terreur pouvait se lire sur ses traits fins. Sa respiration était haletante et des perles de sueur glissaient le long de sa peau. Son sommeil était constamment bercé de cauchemars. Il revoyait la mort de Cédric dans le cimetière en quatrième année, celle de son parrain par sa faute en cinquième année. Les scènes de tortures plus atroces les unes que les autres que lui envoyait Voldemort pour affaiblir un peu plus son esprit.

Une douce caresses froide et humide glissa sur son front, ses pommettes, son nez, sa mâchoire ainsi que sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, son corps frissonnant et une douleur battant fortement dans son crâne. Ses pupilles, encore dilatées par le sommeil, plongèrent dans un regard sombre pétillant. Le visage au regard sombre était bien trop près du sien. Harry se recula mais dans sa tentative de fuite, l'arrière de sa tête cogna le bord du lit. Un gémissement de douleur sortit d'entre ses lèvres. L'inconnu l'aida à se mettre dans une position assise et lui donna un verre d'eau accompagné d'un médicament pour calmer son mal de tête. Il avait déposé le linge avec lequel il avait essuyé la sueur de Harry dans la petite bassine d'eau sur la table de chevet.

Harry le remercia en prenant le gobelet dans ses mains. Il avala le médicament puis but l'eau qui lui fit un grand bien. Il ne se priva pas de détailler l'inconnu qui lui faisait face un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il devait être plus grand que lui, la peau légèrement mate, des traits fins asiatiques et des cheveux blanc comme la neige. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui, peut-être même plus jeune, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise que le jeune homme le fixe sans quitter son sourire.

-T-Tu es aussi comme les autres ? Demanda Harry

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas la question de Harry.

-Un chasseur d'Ombres, continua Harry

Le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête.

-Où suis-je exactement ?

Le jeune homme fit des gestes étranges avec ses mains. Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien à ces signes.

-Ah tu es réveillé, retentit une voix douce

Harry sursauta, il était si concentré à essayer de comprendre l'autre jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas de Blue. De toute façon, il ne les aurait tout de même jamais entendu...

Harry tourna son regard vers celui du soigneur qui lui sourit et commença à l'examiner.

-Votre ami faisait d'étranges gestes avec ses mains. Est-ce votre langage entre chasseurs ? Demanda curieusement Harry

Blue ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la question du plus jeune.

-Non pas du tout, répondit-il. Nous n'avons pas de langage de chasseurs comme tu crois le penser. Kai est muet, sa méthode de communication est donc le langage des signes.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...

Kai posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'excuser, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Blue finit son examen et conseilla à Harry de prendre une douche. Il lui passa des vêtements propres et lui désigna la salle de bain d'un geste de la main. Harry entra donc dans la pièce, se déshabilla puis entra dans la cabine de douche laissant l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps tout engourdi et endolori. Kai se tourna vers Blue et fit quelques gestes avec ses mains.

-Oui Kai mais sois gentil avec lui. Je vais rejoindre les autres. Tu lui montreras le chemin quand il aura fini de se préparer.

Kai hocha la tête puis alla s'asseoir sur l'un des lits attendant le retour de Harry. Le jeune sorcier finit par sortir de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Kai se leva du lit et sautilla vers lui. Avant que Harry puisse esquisser un seul geste, Kai attrapa l'une de ses mains et le tira hors de l'infirmerie.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs, Harry admirant la beauté des lieux. La décoration lui rappelait un peu celle de la maison de son parrain. Une pointe de tristesse persista dans sa poitrine à la pensée du défunt Sirius. Kai, n'ayant pas remarqué l'état émotionnel du jeune brun, s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses portes du couloir et l'ouvrit. Il s'écarta pour permettre à Harry d'examiner les lieux.

Harry fut tout de suite subjugué et émerveillé par la vue du magnifique salon qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il était dans les tons bordeaux se mariant avec le noir rendant la pièce accueillante et chaleureuse plutôt qu'austère et oppressante. La décoration était faite de meubles et objets de l'époque de Louis XIV. Harry ne prêtait généralement pas attention à la décoration mais là il lui était impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Elle lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être, de sécurité.

Trop subjugué, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Kai le tirait vers les canapés où les autres chasseurs étaient assis et le fixaient. Il se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards. Il détestait être le centre de toutes les attentions, ça le pesait un peu plus à chaque fois. Ne pourrait-il jamais avoir une vie normale où il serait un Monsieur-tout-le-monde ? Kai le fit s'asseoir entre lui et Promise. Avant que l'un d'eux ne prononce une parole, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un jeune homme noir et un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et aux traits asiatiques. Ils s'avancèrent vers eux et le jeune noir déposa un gâteau sur la table.

-Ouah c'est quoi ces têtes de constipés les mecs ? Dit le jeune noir. Faut se décoincer un peu, on est tous réuni pour faire la fête.

-Bird a raison, renchérit le jeune noiraud. Allez un petit sourire tout le monde. Quoique Devil ne prend pas la peine d'essayer, on sait tous que ta tête de constipé est permanente.

Devil lança un regard noir au jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'accentua.

-Par les couilles de l'enfer, s'exprima Bird. Tu m'avais caché, Promise, que notre invité ressemblait à un petit chaton effrayé.

Harry regarda froidement le jeune homme dénommé Bird. Qui était un petit chaton effrayé ?!

-Oh il a le même regard que Devil dans ses bons jours. L'ambiance va être explosive chaque jour. Nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer avec ce petit chaton.

-Bird, l'avertit Blue

-Oh ça va l'ancêtre. Il faut bien intégrer ce petit.

-Appelle moi encore l'ancêtre et je te botterai violemment le cul.

-Oh tu me donneras une fessée ou un coup de fouet ? Tu peux m'attacher si tu veux, c'est encore plus excitant.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Harry à l'entente des paroles de Bird. C'était vraiment gênant d'être témoin de ce genre de discussion.

-La ferme Bird avant que je ne m'énerve et que tu ne puisses plus te relever, répliqua froidement Blue

-Ne sois pas gêné l'ancêtre. Nous pourrions jouer à tellement de jeux coquins ensemble. Je t'autorise même à me chevaucher.

-Ce mec cherche vraiment à mourir, maugréa Promise

Harry observait le combat de regards entre Blue et Bird et sursauta lorsque deux canines ivoires s'allongèrent venant s'enfoncer légèrement dans la lèvre inférieure de Blue.

-C'est bon l'ancêtre tu as gagné, dit Bird

Bird s'assit à côté de Devil qui avait une expression lasse sur le visage tout comme Promise tandis que Kai et l'autre jeune homme souriait. Ils étaient vraiment tous bizarres.

-Puisque leurs chamailleries sont terminées, dit Promise ignorant les grognements de Bird et Blue. Nous allons faire les présentations. Honneur aux femmes. Je suis Promise et la seule chasseuse d'Ombres que tu verras ici. Si tu as des questions demande aux autres plutôt qu'à moi. Ne fais pas attention aux paroles de Bird, ce mec est juste un sauvage.

-Hey, protesta Bird. Je ne suis pas un sauvage ! Ne l'écoute pas petit chaton.

-Ne dérange pas Devil sous aucun prétexte sinon nous devrons supporter sa mauvaise humeur, continua-t-elle. Ce mec peut être vraiment chiant, pire qu'une femme quand elle a ses règles.

Elle ignora le regard noir de Devil et esquissa le couteau qu'il lui envoya. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir plus grands sous la surprise, ce mec était vraiment fou ! Elle continua comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

-Kai est le plus jeune des chasseurs ici mais méfie toi, derrière ses airs d'enfant il cache un redoutable chasseur. Ne touche jamais à aucune de ses affaires et tu n'auras rien à craindre. Lucifer est le plus timbré de tous, n'entre jamais dans sa chambre, ne lui parle pas de son physique un peu androgyne ou encore son visage de bébé et tu ne seras pas son ennemi. Et pour finir, Blue est un soigneur en plus d'être un chasseur. Il est le plus âgé et comme tu as dû le remarquer c'est un vampire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, il n'est autorisé qu'à boire un seul groupe sanguin et tu n'as pas celui dont il se nourrit. Si tu as des questions, va le voir lui, il te dira tout sur la Citadelle.

-La Citadelle ? Demanda Harry

-L'endroit où nous nous trouvons. As-tu des questions avant de conclure les présentations ?

-Est-ce que vous appartenez à une ancienne aristocratie ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

-Et bien vos noms ne sont pas communs...

Bird, Lucifer, Promise ainsi que Kai éclatèrent de rire. Qu'avait-il dis de drôle ? Harry fronça les sourcils, le prenaient-ils pour un idiot ?

-Ce ne sont pas nos vrais prénoms, lui répondit Blue. Des noms de codes si tu préfères.

-Pourquoi ne vous appelez-vous pas par vos prénoms ?

-Chaque chasseur a un nom pour le désigner. Il représente une partie d'eux-même. Tu comprendras mieux plus tard.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est présenté. Que la fête commence, répliqua joyeusement Bird

-Ça faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas fêté un anniversaire, renchérit Lucifer

Harry comprenait maintenant la présence du gâteau sur la table. Il se demandait quel chasseur fêtait son anniversaire ce jour-là.

-Tu aimes le chocolat petite chenille ? Demanda Blue

-Oui.

-Parfait. Nous ne savions pas tes goûts alors nous avons suivi le conseil de Kai qui nous a dis de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour ton anniversaire.

-Mon anniversaire ?

-Oui, ton anniversaire. Tu es bien né le 31 juillet ?

Harry hocha la tête sans comprendre où voulait en venir Blue.

-Nous savons que la date est malheureusement passée mais nous voulions tout de même te le souhaiter, dit Promise. C'est important de devenir majeur quand on est sorcier alors faut fêter ça.

-Me souhaiter mon anniversaire, murmura Harry

Il était vraiment très surpris. C'était la première fois qu'on lui fêtait son anniversaire à haute voix et avec un gâteau. Oh bien sûr, il recevait les lettres de ses amis avec un petit cadeau mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir le fêter comme son cousin le faisait avec ses amis. Une chaleur vint étreindre son cœur le réchauffant de ce sentiment de bonheur.

-Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ? Demanda Lucifer. On dirait qu'on t'a jamais fêté ton anniversaire.

À la non réaction de Harry qui était encore abasourdi par tous ces événements, ils comprirent que c'était le cas. Que le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu ce genre de petit bonheur.

-Moi ce qui me surprend c'est que le gâteau est arrivé intacte, répliqua malicieusement Promise

Bird et Lucifer maugréèrent contre la jeune femme qui avait un air suffisant sur le visage. Que c'était plaisant de les faire chier.

-Hey le microbe ! Tu vas pas pleurer ? Retentit la voix traînante de Devil

Mais à la plus grande surprise de tous, Harry releva la tête qu'il avait baissé et fit un sourire éblouissant. C'était un vrai sourire. L'émeraude de ses yeux était plus brillante qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Merci, dit-il

Voyant la bouille adorable de Harry, Promise et Kai le prirent dans leurs bras faisant rougir le jeune brun mais n'enlevant pas son sourire. Finalement ces inconnus étaient peut-être ce qu'avait toujours espéré Harry depuis petit et encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors que pensez-vous des autres Chasseurs d'Ombres ? Avez-vous une préférence pour l'un d'eux ? Personnellement il m'est difficile d'en choisir un car j'adore tous les faire interagir. Alors avant que les fans de TMI me sautent dessus, je sais parfaitement qu'un vampire ne peut pas devenir un chasseur d'ombres MAIS je ne reprends que le contexte de cette confrérie en la modifiant à ma sauce donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reprenne des éléments de ce roman car vous serez fortement déçu. Je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain ou alors sur mes autres écrits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur : Tout d'abord je souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! J'espère que le papa noël vous aura gâté cette année mais aussi que tous vos projets souhaités se réaliseront en 2017. En ce réveillon, je vous offre la suite de cette histoire, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous fera tout de même plaisir. On se retrouve en bas pour une nouvelle qui ne vous enchantera sans doute pas...**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

Après le petit goûter d'anniversaire, Kai accompagna Harry jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occuperait lors de son séjour à la Citadelle. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait auprès de personnes inconnues qui étaient chargées de le protéger lui, Harry, et non le Survivant.

Lors de la petite fête d'anniversaire improvisée, ayant eu des doutes, Promise l'avait rassuré tout comme les autres sur le fait qu'ils le protégeaient juste lui et non le titre qu'on lui avait donné après qu'il ait vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs à seulement un an et quelques mois.

Kai tapota légèrement son épaule pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Harry le regarda, une moue désolée peinte sur son visage. Kai lui sourit puis lui désigna la chambre dont la porte avait été poussée par le jeune chasseur. Il lui fit un petit salut de la main puis le laissa seul.

Harry entra dans la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança lentement examinant attentivement les lieux. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu caeruléum et les meuble, vert olive. Le choix de mélanger ces couleurs pouvait sembler étrange mais le résultat était vraiment harmonieux. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps argentés prenait place au centre de la pièce, le battant en bois sombre contre le mur. La chambre possédait aussi un bureau, une armoire, deux fauteuils, une petite cheminée, deux petites tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit et un tapis qui devait être doux. La pièce n'était pas chargée en décoration, elle ne possédait que de deux tableaux représentant des paysages.

Il s'avança vers le lit et remarqua qu'un pyjama reposait sur le couvre-lit. Il le prit puis se changea constatant avec surprise que le pyjama était à sa taille. Il haussa les épaules sans se poser plus de questions puis vint s'allonger sous les draps, s'endormant à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

 **OoO**

C'est une douce caresse dans les cheveux qui réveilla le brun. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma bien vite, la luminosité agressant ses pupilles encore brumeuses. Il se frotta les yeux pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil puis fit un nouvel essai. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits de la silhouette floue se trouvant penchée au-dessus de lui. Sa vue se fit bien plus nette lorsque la silhouette lui déposa ses lunettes sur le nez. Harry fit face au visage souriant de Blue.

Blue se recula pour permettre à Harry de se lever allant ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce. Il revint ensuite vers le jeune brun qui se trouvait maintenant assis sur le matelas, la trace de l'oreiller encore dessinée sur sa joue et les cheveux en pétard. Cette vision fit sourire Blue, Harry ressemblait vraiment à cet instant à un petit enfant surtout en le voyant de nouveau se frotter les yeux et bailler.

-Bonjour petite chenille, dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry hocha la tête pas encore tout à fait réveiller. Il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être et ce que Blue faisait dans sa chambre.

-Je suis venu changer tes bandages, répondit l'aîné à ses interrogations muettes

Il demanda ensuite à Harry d'enlever son haut de pyjama finissant par l'aider en voyant que le jeune homme avait du mal à détacher les petits boutons encore engourdis à cause de son sommeil interrompu il y a peu. Quand le haut fut enfin enlevé, Blue retira le bandage entourant l'épaule de Harry ainsi que ceux autour de son torse. Blue avait été révolté en voyant l'état dans lequel Devil avait amené le brun à la Citadelle. Sa blessure à l'épaule était sans aucun doute dû à la mâchoire féroce d'une Ombre mais ses autres blessures étaient tout autre. Mais aussi qu'il était bien trop amaigris surtout pour un jeune homme en pleine croissance de son âge. Il était persuadé que Harry avait été roué de coup et savait pertinent, après avoir bien observé le jeune homme, que le brun ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Bien au contraire, il dévierait la conversation vers un autre sujet ou se fermerait complètement. Mais Blue ne perdait pas espoir, il savait qu'il aurait un jour des réponses, il fallait seulement qu'il soit patient.

Il déposa de l'onguent à base de plantes sur chaque blessures étalant doucement dessus pour bien le faire pénétrer dans la peau. Il remit ensuite de nouveaux bandages. Dans quelques jours, le brun n'en aurait plus besoin, seulement passer encore un peu d'onguent.

Après avoir terminé, il précisa à Harry qu'il trouverait des vêtements dans l'armoire et qu'en cas de problèmes il pourrait le trouver à son bureau se trouvant juste à côté de l'infirmerie. Il rajouta que les autres se trouvaient sans doute dans la grande salle à manger à prendre leur déjeuner et qu'il devrait les rejoindre après avoir fini de se préparer.

Blue laissa ensuite le jeune brun seul dans la chambre. Harry soupira se frottant les cheveux pour s'encourager à se lever. Il se dirigea vers la grande armoire qu'il ouvrit, Blue avait oublié de préciser que le meuble était rempli de nouveaux vêtements. Le brun approcha lentement les mains vers les habits reposant sur des étagères ou certains sur des cintres. Il caressa le doux tissu d'un t-shirt se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure et clignant plusieurs fois les yeux pour empêcher toute larme de couler. Son cœur fit un bond et se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui surtout depuis la mort de son parrain. Oh il était reconnaissant envers la famille Weasley et surtout envers Molly de l'avoir pris sous son aile dès leur première rencontre, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être en trop. Et malheureusement il avait connu pendant trop peu de temps le sentiment d'avoir enfin une famille avec son parrain. Il avait à peine caresser ce sentiment du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché. Alors voir que des personnes lui étant complètement inconnues prendre si soin de lui, le soignant, lui offrant un toit et des vêtements à sa taille, tout cela le retournait et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Était-ce encore une illusion ? Allait-on lui arracher ça aussi ?

-Tu comptes rester encore longtemps devant l'armoire ou enfin venir manger ? Retentit une voix traînante

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la porte de la chambre où se trouvait nul autre que Devil appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse. Harry attrapa la première chose sous sa main, un pull, et s'en cacha le torse nu avec. Ce geste fit sourire narquoisement et soulever un sourcil au blond.

-Les microbes ne m'intéressent pas.

-Personne ne vous a appris qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ? Répliqua hargneusement Harry faisant fi de son commentaire

Devil haussa une épaule ne répondant pas à Harry ce qui énerva un peu plus le brun. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce blond qui se donnait des grands airs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

-On m'a envoyé te chercher puisque tu mettais trop de temps. Maintenant je comprends, tu es pire qu'une fille, le microbe.

Harry serra les dents et envoya un regard venimeux au blond. Il était loin d'être pire qu'une fille, c'est à peine s'il prenait soin de son apparence habituellement mais il ne ferait pas plaisir au blond en lui révélant ça.

-J'arrive, vous pouvez partir maintenant !

Harry se retourna vers l'armoire toujours grande ouverte et attrapa les premiers vêtements qu'il vit. Son geste exposa son dos et lui cacha aussi le froncement de sourcils du blond lorsqu'il vit le dos du brun et plus précisément les longues cicatrices que les bandages ne masquaient malheureusement pas. Qu'était-il donc arriver au petit microbe pour avoir de telles marques sur son corps ?

Il décida d'attendre le microbe dans le couloir lui laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité, lui-même ne supportait pas que quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité avant. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Il ne jeta aucun regard au blond et longea le long couloir prenant à gauche lorsque deux autres couloirs se présentèrent à lui.

-C'est à droite, microbe.

Harry ravala l'insulte qu'il aurait voulu sortir, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser au niveau du blond, il ne devait pas craquer. Il releva la tête d'un air fier et passa devant le blond qui sourit, amusé, devant le comportement du brun. Finalement il allait peut-être bien s'amuser à tourner en bourrique ce gosse.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle à manger, Harry s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Kai qui lui avait fais de grandes signes de la main dès son entrée dans la pièce. Il dit timidement bonjour à tout le monde sous le regard amusé de Devil qui lui avait eu droit à un Harry hargneux quand il était allé le chercher.

Kai servit Harry sous le regard horrifié du brun en voyant la quantité de nourriture qu'il mettait dans son assiette, il n'arriverait jamais à tout manger. Il stoppa le jeune homme quand il vit qu'il allait encore en rajouter lui précisant qu'il ne pourrait pas tout manger, que c'était déjà bien trop. Être privé de nourriture pendant une bien trop longue période laissait des séquelles et Harry ne pouvait manger trop sous peine de tout régurgiter après.

Il fit tout de même l'effort de manger la moitié de son assiette sous le regard observateur pour certains. Blue leur avait donné quelques instructions concernant le jeune sorcier brun. Il ne fallait surtout pas forcer le brun à manger plus qu'il ne le pouvait sinon ça le rendrait malade inutilement, le faire manger tout court était déjà un bon point. Quand ils avaient posé des questions, enfin surtout Promise et Bird, sur la raison des instructions du médecin, il leur avait répondu que les réponses viendraient plus tard quand il aurait éclairci ses doutes. En les voyant insister, il leur avait lancé son regard glacial puis était parti dans son bureau. Promise s'était dis qu'en vu du corps trop amaigris du petit sorcier, il n'était pas surprenant que Blue leur demande de surveiller l'alimentation du brun ne pouvant pas le faire lui-même puisqu'il ne mangeait pas avec eux, régime alimentaire différent oblige quand on est un demi-vampire.

-Hum, Promise ?

-Oui, chaton ?

Putain ils avaient quoi avec leurs stupides surnoms ?! Harry ravala son agacement ce qui amusa les autres en le remarquant.

-Blue m'a dis que tu pouvais me montrer où se trouve votre bibliothèque.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

-J'aimerai en apprendre plus sur vous et il m'a dis que j'aurai mes réponses à la bibliothèque.

-Je t'y emmènerai après.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier puis replongea son attention dans son assiette.

 **OoO**

Promise amena Harry comme convenu à la bibliothèque de la Citadelle. Le jeune sorcier brun entra dans la pièce, la chasseuse l'ayant laissé seul devant faire une quelconque activité.

La bibliothèque était une très grande pièce circulaire située dans l'une des tours de la Citadelle. Ses murs étaient parés d'immenses étagères remplies de livres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bureau. Le second étage était remplie de livres "dangereux" portant sur la nécromancie, la magie ou les démons. Il y avait également de nombreuses vitrines protégeant des objets importants comme les bagues féeriques.

Harry s'avança vers les étagères les parcourant du regard jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa un gros ouvrage puis alla jusqu'au grand bureau où il posa le livre dessus et s'installa sur la chaise ne perdant pas plus de temps pour commencer sa lecture. Il ouvrit le livre et parcourut les premières pages.

'' **La Citadelle se situe au centre de la capitale d'Angleterre, Londres. C'est le lieu de rencontre du Conseil et de refuge des Chasseurs d'Ombres et même dans certains cas, un refuge pour les Créatures Obscures ou pour les Terrestres qui ont besoin d'aide.** ''

Harry passa rapidement les chapitres sur la Citadelle, il était plus intéressé à savoir le rôle des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il finit par trouver la partie les concernant et se plongea entièrement dans la lecture.

'' **Les Chasseurs d'Ombres aussi connu sous le nom de Nephilim, sont une race d'humain qui sont nés avec du sang angélique dans leurs veines. Ce sont des guerriers nommés par l'ange Raziel qui ont pour mission de protéger les Terrestres contre les démons. Malgré la présence de sang d'ange dans leur corps, les Nephilim sont mortels et donc sujet à la vieillesse et la mort. Toutefois, leur sang angélique leur confère des capacités spéciales qui leur permettent de réaliser des exploits surhumains grâce à l'application de runes angéliques.** ''

Harry était loin d'imaginer que les Chasseurs d'Ombres avait du sang angélique en eux mais il était encore plus intrigué sur la partie mentionnant les runes angéliques. Qu'était-ce donc ça ? Il mit de côté ses questions, préférant y repenser plus tard.

'' **Le but des Nephilims est de mettre fin et de combattre le fléau des démons sur la Terre. Ils sont envoyés à chaque endroit sur Terre pour lutter contre des hordes de démons. La lutte se poursuit même après la mort. Leurs os et leur cendres sont utilisées pour fortifier les bâtiments importants.** ''

Il continua sa lecture en apprenant plus sur la formation des Chasseurs d'Ombres mais aussi sur leurs cérémonies et rituels. Il était vraiment fasciné d'apprendre tant de choses sur eux et se dit que si le roi des Ombres ne s'était pas allié à Voldemort, il n'aurait jamais appris l'existence de cette confrérie.

 **OoO**

Après avoir passé de longues heures à lire dans la bibliothèque, Harry finit par en sortir, la faim se faisant ressentir. Il longeait les longs couloirs plongé dans ses pensées essayant de mettre en ordre toutes les informations apprises cet après-midi.

En longeant un énième couloir, cette Citadelle était un vrai labyrinthe pour lui, il entendit des voix provenir d'une pièce à la porte entrouverte. Curieux de nature, il s'approcha doucement et sans bruit vers la pièce pour entendre la conversation qui y avait lieu. Il jeta un œil par la petite ouverture et vit Blue, Bird, Lucifer et Devil.

-Tu es sûr ? Dit Lucifer

-Oui, j'ai vérifié auprès de plusieurs et différentes sources pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur sur les informations récoltées, répondit Bird

-Si ça s'avère réellement vrai, nous n'avons pas le choix de leur demander leur aide, enchérit Blue

-Blue, tu n'y penses pas ! Tu connais les conséquences si tu t'y rends avant la date fixée.

-Comme je l'ai dis, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Si les demi-vampires s'allient à ce mage noir, nous ne pourrons pas aider le petit à gagner cette guerre sans aucune aide. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous aider !

-Tu serais prêt à perdre ce qui t'est le plus précieux au profit du gosse ? Répliqua Lucifer

-Si nous n'empêchons pas cette alliance, je la perdrai aussi. Je préfère la perdre pour une bonne cause plutôt que par fierté et lâcheté.

-J'irai, retentit la voix de Devil les surprenant

-Es-tu fou ? Répondit Bird

-Ma santé mentale va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Blue leur enverra un message pour fixer une date et un lieu de rendez-vous. Si nous pouvons empêcher toute perte, nous le ferons. Il te reste seulement un mois à attendre Blue, ne gâche pas toutes ces années d'attente pour une information qui n'est pas totalement sûre.

Harry s'empressa de partir faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit lorsqu'il vit Devil se diriger vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en se repassant la conversation dans la tête. Alors Voldemort allait s'allier aux demi-vampires ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, jamais il ne réussirait à gagner cette guerre.

 **A suivre**

 **Je vous invite à vous rendre sur le wikia créé pour cette histoire pour en savoir plus sur notamment les personnages ou les créatures citées. amortentia-wikia . skyrock**

 **Venons à la mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais très bonne pour moi. Après plusieurs mois de recherches intensives, j'ai enfin décroché du boulot dans un centre de vacances dans une station de ski malheureusement je travaille janvier-février-début mars puis deux semaines en avril et juillet-août et comble de malheur pour vous je n'aurai aucun accès internet sur place donc pendant ces périodes je ne pourrai pas publier la suite de mes écrits mais ne vous inquiétez pas ayant beaucoup de temps libre, je vais carburer pour terminer tous mes écrits de cette façon je pourrai à mon retour vous livrer la suite sans plus d'attente. J'espère que ce petit contretemps ne vous frustrera pas trop et nous nous retrouvons donc mi-mars pour la suite de mes histoires.**


End file.
